Domestuck: Elysium
by EroticPutin
Summary: John's normal life may take an unusual twist as find a a misterious rock.
1. Domestuck: Errare humanum est

_"Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are."_

It was a average day for John Egbert, he believed it would be. He had a date with a woman who had only recently became acquainted with. He knew not much of her other than that he liked her. He expected it to be an average day, rather. He awoke and went on with his business and commute, all as he would normally. their date was rather early, the sun still shone upon his face as sat in the bus he took everyday. It was in a Forrest beside some mountains, secluded from the town and rarely known to visitors. It wasn't the location they would have wanted, yet they chose to meet here, as if driven by fate itself. John put on his hat concealing his dome that seemed to shine with a glare that rivaled the sun. The sun had descended slightly as we waited for his date. Could she not arrive? John thought to himself. He reassured himself knowing he was early and he believed she would show. Or he wanted to believe, rather.

As the sun fell darkness filled its absence and further stirred his anxiety. He waited. "Waiting could only do so much," He thought. He reached into his pocket for his phone to call her, but he couldn't find it. "It is in my other pocket," he thought. He got his phone and called her. It rang. a minute has passed. he continues to wait.

He called again.

No answer.

Out of fear or maybe desperation he decided to go to her house. He wasn't sure what happened but he believed it was his burden to help her. he began to leave the Forrest, as he looked at the place where their date would have been he wondered what happened to her, he remained optimistic. He left the Forrest, and was within the lights of a stop sign on a crossroad that has rarely seen traffic. It connected two parts of the city with two roads that led out of town. John was unfamiliar with the towns that those roads took you to. He only passed that crossroad when he went to the other part of town. As the dim light made the vaguest of outlines and silhouettes visible-

She called him. He picked up.

"John, its me. I was just about to call you. I'm here, where have you been?" She said.

"Wait there, I'll talk to when i get there." John said.

He thought he would have seen walk past him if she was just late but she may have took a longer way around. John went back to the location. as he finally got their he found a strange rock on the floor.

"I wonder what that could be," she asked.

He didn't give it much thought and decided to keep it.

"What happened Rose?" John asked.

The night continued as normally as the day had, despite the unusual events that unfolded before John and Rose.


	2. Domestuck: Sempiternal Ennui

10 years had passed since then.

John had not seen Rose since, she was forced to move for her work. She and John used to speak on the phone-until one day it fell on the floor and broke but as John bent over to pick it up it got ran over by a car, getting completely shattered. He had her phone number only on that phone, he lost it and with it her. John moved on, and his life went on normally, however, he still kept the rock he had found with her in his pants pocket everyday. John continued working at the same job, his life went on without change. He had found new happiness within a man named Dave Strider. They got married in the summer of four years ago. Their marriage had recently began dying, along with their happiness. Dave was unemployed and became addicted to pills, to cope with the failing marriage they had both burdened with. John, however, had more ambitious plans.

"I'm going to a really important business meeting today. I'll stop at the store on my way back, do you need anything," John asked Dave on the Saturday noon.

"No i don't need anything," replied Dave.

John put on his coat and left through the front door.

At the meeting fate would be sure that John was aware of it's presence.

"You won't be making any more sales today, John!" Shouted one of the men seated at the table with John.

He had felt their evil energies, since had stepped foot in the room. It began to intoxicate him, nausea was taking over.

"You can't fire me! I make five times more profits for the company anyone else. You can't fire me. You need me." John said.

"God dammit, you're right. Now you try that shit one more time and i'll have your ass out of here for good.

John just walked out without saying another word.

"How could he fire me? He needs me, the company needs me. How could they fire me? I'm saving the company." Said John in a quiet voice as he was walking down the street. He decided that he wouldn't go to the store and would return straight home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Dave. Dave didn't answer. He was reminded of the events that happened ten years ago, but he thought nothing of it. "I need better phone service," he thought.

"Dave are you there?" asked john.

"Are you there?' John kept calling out.

He was walking down the sidewalk, noon had passed it it nerd the evening at about three pm. He was besides a bank, as he stepped of the sidewalk and onto the street it was silent. All was unchanged. He kept calling out Dave, for the same response of silence. There were several other civilians going about their daily lives: walking on sidewalks, eating at a bench, and talking wit others. There was an occasional car that stood out among the white building and houses that surrounded John.

"Dave answer me! are you there?" John called out.

John once more called out, "Are you there" -

Suddenly

He was stricken. As his body was thrusted forward he realized he had gotten hit by a car.

His body lied on the floor. With his remaining strength he reached for his phone. It was covered in blood. His hand didn't reach it but instead fell in a puddle of blood that kept growing. The rock that he had found with Rose ten years ago fell out of his pocket and onto the street. Someone put it into his weakly clenched hand.

"I saw what happened. I'm a witness." Said a bystander who saw it all take place.

"Someone call nine one one!" Someone else shouted not far from the car that hit John.

The ambulance arrived and put John in the car. He was taken to the hospital. He lied in the bed for hours. The rock that had been in his pocket, by some unknown force, fell into his hand.


	3. Domestuck: Amor Fati

John awoke on a hospital bed, covered in bandages and casts. He looked around the room. It was an empty hospital room with room for only one patient. He saw a drip IV on his left and on his right a desk with a computer facing opposite to him. There was a window behind him, that let light in the room. The light was noticeable despite how well-lit the room was, it tinted the room a faint color of orange. He pulled of his iv, and with the rest of his strength pulled the oxygen mask that he wore off. He slowly got up and made his way towards a rack that hanged his clothes. After putting them on he left, walking with a slight limp and a lack of speed. he made his way out of the hospital, blinded by the midday sun's radiance he put his forearm over his eyes and continued walking towards his house.

It hadn't occurred to him yet, but as he walked home he thought of his health. He had gotten hit by a car a few hours ago and is now walking home. he was bleeding still and walking with a trail of blood behind him. The bleeding slowly stopped. He went home and took a shower. The the streams of water washed the blood off his dome which now resembled the Mister Clean man. The blood painted the shower floor a dark red and the walls with a lighter red color. When he put on his clothes and left the bathroom he found the rock on the floor, it had no blood on it. He picked up it up, while wondering about it. He realized. The rock was responsible for it. How could the rock have healed him that quickly he wondered. He put it in his pocket and went into his study. He was writing a new book. That's what he told everyone. No one could know of his true plans, not yet. He hoped to change the world, to save the world. He turned on a computer and opened a book and began to write.

After he had finished his work he went into the living room with Dave. Dave was just sitting there, John noticed he was upset with him.

"Oh, you're here," said Dave.

Nothing swallows man faster than resentment

"What's the matter," asked John to which he received the reply: "nothing."

"You need to stop taking the pills. It has to stop," said John.

"Why i need the pills," said Dave.

"Fine whatever," replied John.

They closed their eyes after being blinded

"I wonder if our marriage is a mistake," Dave said as he got angrier.

"What? I have been so supportive of you," John said, raising his voice.

"No you haven't you're never there for me, you're always working," said Dave.

"My work is very important, it will change the world. I need to spend a lot of time working. It is going to change the world," said John.

"Oh, your work is so important you don't spend any time with me," said Dave.

"why don't we invite jade over? He and his wife would love to have dinner with us," asked John.

"Sure, as long as we get to be together," said Dave.

The table was set neatly in the dining room. Table and chairs were dark brown wood. White and light green plates lie on it besides silverware and glasses yet to be filled.

The doorbell rang.


End file.
